geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Achievements
Achievements are a feature of Geometry Dash that can unlock a variety of rewards, including icons and colours. They are often obtained by collecting stars and secret coins, completing map packs, Demon levels and official levels, as well as through general gameplay. They will show up in a brown rectangular box at the top of the screen, along with a ringing sound effect, once you unlock one. List of Achievements A complete list of every achievement as of 2.0 is below, sorted into different categories based upon how they are unlocked. There are currently a total of 182 achievements, not counting the two Steam exclusive achievements. 'Official Levels and Achievements' 'Demon Levels' 'Stars' 'Secret Coins' 'Map Packs' 'User Levels' 'Jumps' 'Attempts' 'User Coins' 'Ultimate Demon Levels' 'Secret Achievements' 'The Vault (WIP)' 'Miscellaneous' 'Steam Exclusive Icons' Trivia *Players can unlock the secret achievements "Rampage!", "Dominating!" "Ultrakill!" "Godlike!" and "Wickedsick!" by tapping on the icons on the main page of Geometry Dash. Icons or colors can be unlocked until you reach 500 players destroyed, giving you the achievement "Wickedsick!". *Achievements for completing official levels in normal mode are named after the level itself, only adding an exclamation point. *The Steam achievements are visible here and includes the Steam Bonus. *One of the achievements, "So Close", has been modified. Before 1.9, this was only unlockable on Electrodynamix, as you have to crash at 99%, but it was decreased to 95%. **This achievement was also the only achievement to be nerfed. *A series of secret coin achievements ("We wants it!", "We needs it!", "Must have the precious!", "They stole it from us!", etc.) are references to a character called Gollum from J.R.R. Tolkien's popular high fantasy novel, The Lord of the Rings. *The achievement for completing a map pack is "Jump, Forrest, Jump" which is a reference to the 1994 film Forrest Gump when the character Jenny Curran says "Run Forrest Run". *The achievement for completing 1000 online levels is "Tonight, we dine in Geometry Dash!" which is a reference to the 2006 film 300. *The name of the achievements for getting all three coins on the demons might be a reference to Ultimate Destruction. *The achievements Mom, get the camera!!! and What are those?! are references to internet memes. *Some icons in Geometry Dash have a simpler way to unlock them than Geometry Dash Lite. For example, the Clutterfunk! rocket is replaced with an achievement where you finish 4 levels in Normal Mode. *Although Geometry Dash Lite shows certain achievement areas like the ball and UFO selection area, it is impossible to unlock any of them. *The balls unlocked for completing the "I feel rich" and "Will you ever be satisfied?" achievements are actually modified versions of the ball unlocked for completing the "They Stole it from us!" achievement. *There used to be an achievement called "U can do it!" unlocked for crashing 100 times. Later this was renamed to "Trial and Error". Glitches/Bugs *In the box that pops up when unlocking a new dart, instead of being said "New dart unlocked!" it is written "New wave unlocked!", but in the character customization menu, it is written dart. *The two achievements "Nice Shot!" and "Catch 'em all!" aren't working and can not be unlocked as of right now. Category:Features